<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spinning like crazy by collieflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106001">spinning like crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower'>collieflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sweet chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirting, M/M, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Pre-Relationship, Stating Their Interest In Each Other, Training Camp, flushed emoji, i've spent a lot of time on the au this work belongs to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo fell deeper into that grimace until he showed <em>teeth.</em> "Call that my timing," Kuroo offered.</p><p>"I thought your timing was something you pride yourself on."</p><p>Kuroo blinked, taking in his tone, his words. How Daichi leaned against the counter with his hands propped behind him, a picture of pure and perfect ease. "Captain," he gasped in wonder. "Are <em>you</em> hitting on <em> me?"</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sweet chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spinning like crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is apart of a MUCH bigger series :) but this doesn't really fit in with the fic i have sorted out so far, so i thought i might as well post it now ! this is a limited pov i'm kind of thriving, but the main fic will focus on kuroo/daichi/bokuto in their college years. i've been in my boys' dms for literally over two months just planning this whole thing and frothing at the mouth.</p><p>thanks to them for putting up w me, and a special ty to java for beta'ing today i love u lots bbg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nearly midnight. The halls were empty and the teams were tucked in and supposedly sleeping — Daichi supposed that Yamaguchi and Hinata would be up whispering, and Tsukki listening in with that air of sharp disinterest about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically see the second years bickering over a late night card game illuminated by someone's phone. Hopefully Suga would whip them into shape by the time he got back. Daichi wasn't planning on taking long. They had a lot to rest up for tomorrow — so many sets, so much work trying to put themselves in the shoes of their Karasuno predecessors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was planning to be quick, because he was going to completely pass out once he got to the room. He could see the exhaustion settle behind his eyes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it in the knot of his shoulders. He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore six blockers in total, all discrete patches that everyone knew the meaning to. Daichi knew of several of his peers both on his team and in Nekoma that wore them. Usually, they were reserved just for matches, but these sets were for strategic growth. Everyone wanted to be on the top of their game for the next time they met — officially. Especially when they were simply practicing on their own, most people completely forewent the topical blockers completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was the exception. He'd been living with them as a second skin ever since he'd first presented. There was just something easier about commanding a rabid team as energetic as theirs with his omegan scent, calming simply by nature, bound. He owed it to his team to keep a clear head, and help them keep theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't mind it too much. He had no aversion to his own scent, like some might assume if they'd heard that. He simply had better things to do than run around with his glands bared for the entire world to take in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If all he had to do was deal with keeping them fresh, he could do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The patches on his wrists were first, and then the ones high up on his inner thighs. They sat in a little stack on the bathroom counter when a knock sounded on the door, and the creak when it opened a few inches. "Can I come in?" the newcomer asked, "are you decent? If not there's a bathroom down the hall—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughed at the unsure tone, watching the mostly-closed door in the mirror. "It's okay, Kuroo. Come on in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's head popped in the door, his eyebrows up. "Oh, captain crow!" He came in, closing the door behind him. "Everyone else is already in bed. This could be scandalous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi held his eyes in the mirror, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. "I won't tell if you don't," he ventured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grinned at him, propping his shoulder up on the door post. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I liked you. The shrewd type through and through, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Daichi went back to stripping the patch on the left side of his neck. "I thought the same about you when we got here," he teased. He winced, teeth caught in a hiss as the adhesive tugged painfully on the tender skin across his scent gland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I put it on crooked this morning. It's overlapped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi made a face, finally whirling around to take a proper look at the other captain. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo waved his hand at Daichi, and then did the same thing to his own neck. "Purely selfish. I might need help untangling my own, and what better than to help another in my same predicament?" He put his hands up between them. "Say the word, Cappy Crow. I'll hightail it outta here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi huffed and nodded. "That's okay. Here,  just..." Kuroo came closer and held the end of the bandage like Daichi directed. He shot a look at Kuroo as he began gently peeling the adhesive away from his abused skin. "I can't smell you," he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo caught his gaze with a glint in his eye. "Not paying attention, or did you miss the part where I flashed my own hormone band-aids?" He lifted his wrist to show the grubby bandage covering the hollow of his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no I was," Daichi assured him. "But you can smell me. And you haven't gone all glassy-eyed like I've seen a million times when people get near to an overload of omegan pheromones." It was a lot to take in, the entire day's worth of scent suddenly being let free for any passer-by to pick out. "Are you a..." Kuroo offered no help other than an amused brow lifted as if to mock Daichi. "Are you a beta?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, you're really just out with it, huh? No intrigue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're putting out plenty of mystery," Daichi deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed. "I do go for the dark and mysterious vibe." He grinned proudly as the patch came unstuck from Daichi's neck. He put it with the others, making sure not to get any of the gland oil on his fingers. "Other side?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi turned, letting Kuroo run his fingers along the sides of the bandage. This one had already begun to lift through the day, so it was an easy peel. Daichi watched Kuroo pick at the seam, feeling the blunt scrape of his fingernails against his skin. There was a little furrow between his brows, taken in concentration with his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I thought you were an alpha," he said, so conversational Daichi had to check what they were in the middle of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't stop him from snorting a laugh, though. "Oh really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded, barely flicking his eyes away from the stretch of Daichi's neck. "I'm probably gonna make myself sound like an asshole," he warned, looking up to meet Daichi's eyes in the mirror just for a moment. Another second and the bandage was freed. It joined the pile, and Kuroo propped himself up with a hip leaned against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Daichi pulled out a paper tissue and collected all his bandages to toss them in the garbage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being an asshole will just add to our motivation to beat you in the next Trashcan Showdown," he informed Kuroo, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "Be careful, Kuroo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed. "I don't think it's that severe." He gestured between them, and Daichi blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wash your hands," he prompted. The barest hint clung to Kuroo's hands, but if Daichi could tell, then so could others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, he recognized, would be scandalous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, for sure." He reached out to turn on the tap, quickly following Daichi's order. He was a beta then, Daichi thought. He'd barely met an alpha so easily prompted, and without any semblance of displeasure at being ordered around. "I watched how you directed your team. Everyone went along without question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am the captain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smiled over at him, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." Daichi must have made a face, because Kuroo brought his hands up between them, accidentally splashing water on Daichi. "Sorry," he grimaced, but there was a note of laughter in his voice. "No, I just mean that your whole...aura."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My aura?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's commanding. Like you know what you want, and you're going to take it." His grin was sharp. "Or you'll die trying at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you threatening to kill me right now?" Daichi asked, a laugh bubbling up under the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hissed and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. "This was supposed to be going smoother." He clicked his tongue, cracking an eye to spy over at Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi went to cross his hands over his chest before he thought better of it. Through the fog of his own scent clouding the room, under the gunk and grime, he could pick apart a note of giddiness. Interest stirred in him, and he pinned Kuroo with a stare as Kuroo shook out his hands, flinging droplets of water everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hitting on me, Captain?" Daichi asked, trying to keep all traces of a smile from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's face twisted, and Daichi felt his resolve begin to crumble. "Trying to." His voice was strangled, like a man resolved to his fate. He reached past Daichi for a napkin. It put Daichi between him and the counter, but Daichi felt anything but trapped. "Not your thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi tipped his head to the side and made a show of considering. "I don't usually get hit on in bathrooms," he said. Kuroo winced. "Especially not at midnight. Or with my blockers off." With every word, Kuroo fell deeper into that grimace until he showed </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call that my timing," Kuroo offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought your timing was something you pride yourself on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo blinked, taking in his tone, his words. How Daichi leaned against the counter with his hands propped behind him, a picture of pure and perfect ease.  "Captain," he gasped in wonder. "Are you hitting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" That familiar smirk came crawling back to his mouth, and Daichi snorted, leveling him with a bland expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's thick in the air," he deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Daichi watched his eyelashes flutter prettily, and Daichi tilted his head, listening. "My nose," he said, as he made a vague gesture in front of his face. "I'm on blockers for the duration of the camp. I usually make a point to start taking them a couple days out just to make sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Daichi frowned at him, looking to the patches adorning his neck. "Blockers and suppressants. I was wrong then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it in two," Kuro, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, teased. "Hope I didn't disappoint you." He rolled a shoulder in a jerky semblance of a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi took him in under the artificial light of the bathroom and hummed. "Maybe a little. It's gonna take a while to recover from this one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Kuroo reached out and ruffled his hair, pushing him away with the last pass. "Hope I didn't offend, then. I probably should have identified myself as soon as I came in the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi looked between them and pushed himself to stand. Suddenly the tile walls and yellow light felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>conspiratorial</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "This isn't very proper, is it?" he mused out the side of his mouth. "An omega and an alpha all tucked away from the rest of the world. My mother would have a fit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot the part where I helped you take off your topical blockers," Kuroo offered, his outstretched hands making him look like a saint presenting a gift rather than a wicked teenager digging himself into a bigger hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Daichi rubbed a hand down his face. "We can never speak of this again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smirk Daichi was presented with was nothing short of devastating. "If it helps," he muttered, taking a half step forward. That was all he needed to crowd into Daichi's space — when had they gotten so close? Talking in murmurs like secrets shared behind school buildings. All tucked away from the world. Daichi's stomach flipped in sweet anticipation, but Kuroo never closed the distance between them. He kept far enough that Daichi was able to see his entire face, including the rosy pink tips of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it eases your mother's mind, I can't smell a thing. Your omegan dignity has been preserved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi puffed out the breath that he'd been holding, and he narrowed his eyes at the alpha looming over him. "Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels like the opposite of flirting." He snorted a laugh and stood up straight. Kuroo went with him until he was out of Daichi's immediate bubble. He was still so close. It would only take a step  or two to put Daichi right back in his space. And wasn't this ridiculous? He was clogging up the air around him with a scent he didn't even want to pick apart. Daichi was suddenly very thankful for Kuroo's suppressant-blocked nose. Anything to keep the alpha from smelling the embarrassing cocktail of old scents and new all drummed up into one tiny room. "I can't smell you either." Daichi wondered if he'd even be able to smell Kuroo over himself. He found himself wanting to find out. "So not only has my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dignity</span>
  </em>
  <span> been protected, but I haven't even been tempted by your..." He nodded to Kuroo's neck, a playful </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha wiles</span>
  </em>
  <span> died on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's eyes lit up, that self satisfied grin never leaving his mouth. "If you think I need my scent to tempt you, Sawamura, you've got another thing coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," he took up his things and slung his long-forgotten towel over his shoulder. "It never hurts, does it?" he gave Kuroo a sunny smile. "Have a good night, Tetsurou."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his leave, shutting the door behind him. The rest of his trek to the showers was filled with silent prayers that he wouldn't encounter anyone on his way. Kuroo may have been blessedly scent-blind for the time being -- but that didn't mean anyone else couldn't walk through and smell just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuroo Tetsurou he was. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/bubblegumboku">twitter</a> | <a href="https://littlemumman.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p>hmu!! also pls leave a comment, they spur the writing process on by like x60</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>